Re: Heroes of China
by Slow to Dream
Summary: Cities have fallen, villages are burning, and the very essence of peace itself is threatened. When corruption runs amok and deception runs thicker than blood, who will be the one to bring back order and peace? The much requested re-write of Heroes of China begins! New characters enter the fray, old enemies make new appearances, and the fate of the world rests in Po's hand.
1. Pain (Prologue)

**Title: **Re: Heroes of China

**Author:** Slow to Dream…hope you guys know that.

**Fandom:** Kung Fu Panda

**Rating: **T for violence, blood, extremely mild sexual references, and language. Not as bad as I describe, trust me.

**Pairings:** Generally TiPo

**Disclaimer: **Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks Studio. I do not own any of the characters in the movies, television series, or specials. You can bet I got my (not including reader OCs) OCs on a tight leash, though. I do not own any games, television series, movies, or any form of media I have alluded to. I only own the plot of the story, nothing more. Neither do I own any song titles/ verses I have stolen for the sake of naming a chapter.

**A/N: **Here it is guys. You asked for it, you got it. I'm going to try and make it more descriptive and ten times better than last time. If you don't think so, please keep it to yourself, otherwise I might commit suicide by sulking in a corner until I dehydrate or starve to death. Please enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or _Pain _by _Three Days Grace_. Time it took to write this: 1 hour and (I think about)44 minutes. PRAISE MEEEEEE! Just kidding, I love you guys anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pain (Prologue) **

"_**The best thing about endings is knowing that just ahead is the daunting task to start over." **_**– Jodi Picoult **

* * *

**Master Ox & Tòngkǔ **

Pain is good.

That was one of the first lessons Master Ox had been taught when he was a boy. Pain was weakness leaving the body. Pain was a liability, merely standing in the way of something greater. Pain was the road that leads to greatness, to strength only imaginable. Pain was good.

But Master Ox could only watch as his precious mantra was burning to ash.

Bodies of his guards and followers lay strewn on the floors as blood decorating the walls with splashes of its morbidly beautiful deep scarlet. The flames licked the hems of his robes, hissing angrily as he ran by, feeling cheated of its prey. As he stared into the dead, frightened eyes of his students, guards, and followers, Master Ox wished he could have paid retribution for his sins: all along, he had lied to his men. Pain was good? It was weakness leaving the body? The answers were held otherwise in the dead, pained eyes of the countless corpses.

Master Ox put aside his dark thoughts to bring himself to an ultimatum. Either he would avenge his men and students, or he would die trying. He passed further up the tower, stepping over dead bodies with careful precision. Flames devoured much of the walls and floors around him; there wasn't much time left to stay alive in this building.

After reaching the tenth flight of stairs, he saw his first victims. Shrouded warriors donning pitch-black silk Chinese long gowns; their faces were concealed by bamboo hats and black silk masks. They wielded elegant Dao blades, where the flames' sparks danced along the stainless steel. Whoever employed them was wealthy; either that or they were a professional mercenary group.

"Who are you?" Master Ox growled, clenching his fists, "Who sent you?"

By their body compositions, Master Ox could spot a few felines among the group accompanied by some wolves and bison. Not a single member answered. Instead, they readied their blades and began a carefully coordinated attack upon the old master.

With this, Master Ox charged, using his tactical brilliance to search for any weaknesses. Aiming powerful strikes at his foe, he carefully sidestepped swinging blades and shrugged off kicks and punches. He had to be careful: they had weapons. Stomping on a feline's foot, he proceeded to pummel his victim as the warrior was trapped beneath Master Ox's heavy hoof.

Foreseeing another attack, Master Ox rolled away from the feline, narrowly dodging another sword swipe. The blades whistled through the air as Master Ox ducked and dived. He wasn't spent yet, but he couldn't keep up the charades any longer. Either he was going to get tired out and make a mistake, or they would have to go. Fast.

Rolling out of the way of another sword, Master Ox sprinted for what seemed to be a broken beam with its end lit on fire. Swiftly, he was deterred by the two bison. They threw their swords aside and got down into a defensive stance as Master Ox stormed at them. This would be a battle against brawn and horn; a heavy-weight's pride and craft. Bellowing wildly, Master Ox smashed into the two shrouded bison, pushing them back at least four yards.

Throwing one of the assassins to the side, he shouldered past the other and snatched up the wooden beam. He turned the impromptu weapon against his assailants, swinging with precision and well-tempered strength. The warriors ducked and rolled out of the way of the massive staff of fire. He managed to connect a strike straight into a wolf's shoulder, undeniably breaking a bone.

Panting heavily, Master Ox was soon cornered into one side of the floor. He was surrounded by all sides, robes singed and bloody from several cuts he had received. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to take an advantage point. As more of the robed shadow warriors came downstairs to meet him, they formed a sea of black all around him. Master Ox held his beam with purpose, readying the thick wooden shaft.

Suddenly the black sea parted, leaving a lone figure at the back of the group. This figure was unique from the others; it radiated power and purpose. Its robes shifted like smoke as he calmly stepped towards him, a dark presence held over him like a cloud. His steps were silent and light, yet the resounding noise of his feet hitting the floor was the only thing that could be heard.

Before the figure could get any closer, Master Ox bellowed in rage and swung the beam around, intent on smashing the dark figure into a pulp. But it was fast; it ducked beneath the mighty swing and closed the critical gap the beam had provided in one swift move. It slashed into Master Ox's body, spraying the floor with flacks of blood.

Master Ox roared in pain and collapsed on his knees. The beam was forgotten as it lay on the ground. The figure slowly revealed itself to him, removing his bamboo hat and silk facemask.

It was a handsome male panther, eyes piercing the dark. The crackling fire only added to the soft yellow glow his eyes had provided. The panther slowly walked around Master Ox, inspecting him with quiet intent.

"…Who are you…?" Master Ox questioned weakly, holding his wound.

"My name is Tòngkǔ." the panther replied gently, "And I will enlighten you."

The panther brought his blade up slowly, taking his sweet time.

"Pain is good, isn't it?" the panther spoke softly, lifting Master Ox's cheek with the flat of his blade.

"What are you—" Master Ox snorted in discomfort of the blade and lifted his chin higher, "—What are you saying?"

The feline paid no mind to his dialogue and continued. "Pain is good because it is true; there is no ambiguity to it. Pain's counterpart is fear, and it is also good. It is the one true emotion you can trust."

The panther paused his soliloquy for a moment. "Do you understand?"

The ox didn't feel like entertaining him. "You insolent fool…" Master Ox said through his teeth, "Are you mad?"

The panther ignored the insult. He knelt before the old ox and gently cupped the side of his face with his paw. There was a strange, blank detachment in the panther's eyes that made Master Ox uneasy. Master Ox's primal fear flared awake when he stared into his amber orbs; his animal instincts told him that this man was dangerous. There was something in his eyes that was unsettling.

"I'm going to make you feel pain and fear. You don't have to thank me. I will make you feel the essence of life," the panther softly spoke, stroking Master Ox's face, "The core of the mortal condition."

Master Ox willed his body to move, but it refused to respond. He could feel the overbearing amount of fear radiate off him, the stench of cowardice. He trembled as he knelt of the floor, resting on his hands. The panther tilted Master Ox's head to match his gaze. It was terrifying, yet electrifying at the same time.

"We're put on this earth to feel pain and fear. Years of agony that eventually breaks every man, woman, and child." the panther looked up towards the sky, as if picturing the maddening spectacle he spoke of, "I'm going to give it to you now, all of it, in one perfect shining moment."

He pulled out a small knife and slowly dug it into Master Ox's forearm. His forearm felt a fire only he could ever understand as he bellowed in pain. Tears of pain and fear escaped his eyes and dripped to the floor. A vicious kick sent him sprawled on his back, blade still in his forearm. Any feeling was lost in his left arm as

A blade was torturously slid across his stomach, creating a paper-thin cut. It was so subtle, so small, yet it lit an unquenchable searing pain in his abdomen. The pain cut off all air in his lungs. The world around him spun in a hectic storm as he could only let a weak moan escape his lips.

The panther still knelt there, soaking in the old ox's suffering with a calm air about him. He stopped the torture for a moment.

"Pain is good, isn't it?" the panther slowly slid another small blade into the other arm, ignoring the screams; "Pain and fear are the truth."

Tòngkǔ rose, readying for the lesson to begin seriously now. He would enlighten this ox; teach him of pain and fear. Like all the others, he would learn of it soon enough. The panther came menacingly closer, pulling out all assortments of torture devices.

"Pain is good."

* * *

**A/N: **What a shortie. Well, if you enjoyed the beginning of my re-write, please let me know. Anything I could improve on, or maybe you have a suggestion for me? Leave a review, playa.


	2. Pain (Prologue) II

**YOU BETTER READ THIS A/N OR I WILL FLIP MY FREAKIN' LID.**

**A/N: **Yup. The prologue goes on. Will it ever stop? Will Slow to Dream ever get on to the plot? Find out next time, on Re: Heroes of China!

**I am NOT trying to introduce all the OCs at once.** Some will come at other times, some will appear now. None of them have met Po and the Furious Five yet. Yet.

I do not own my reader's OCs or Kung Fu Panda. _Pain_ by _Three_ _Days_ _Grace_ is also not in my possession. Again.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pain (Prologue) II**

"_**I will cleanse this world with pain, and in suffering, the world will be made anew." **_**– Slow to Dream**

* * *

**Tòngkǔ**

Now safely in the outskirts of Gongmen, Tòngkǔ gazed at the once-beautiful metropolis of Gongmen City, now nothing but flaming ruins. Shadows danced across his face as the echoes and cries of grieving and frightened citizens filled the sky. Tòngkǔ closed his eyes and breathed it all in, trembling from the emotions filling his heart.

It was pure joy.

The pain he had caused, the fear he invoked. The whole city of Gongmen, with their disgusting peace and joy, had been cleansed. They had been baptized in fear once again and will be born anew in suffering. Tòngkǔ couldn't help but shiver in savage delight as he took in the scent of the flames and gunpowder invading his nostrils.

"You're a strange one. Where're the rest of your little freak parade?" a deep, rough voice called out.

Tòngkǔ leisurely turned to spot a rugged panther blocking the path out of Gongmen by land. Scars covered his naked upper half, decorating his dark fur with painful memorabilia. He had donned standard black silk pants that had matched his fur. A katana was strapped to his waist, as rough as the panther himself.

"And who are you to come before me?" Tòngkǔ turned back to the burning city, "How can I help you, brother?"

He heard a low growl escape the lips of the fellow panther. It was a frightening sound, deep and dangerous. But then again, Tòngkǔ heard many snarls like those, especially from the ones about to die.

"You don't need to know my name." the panther snarled," And as for being your brother…you're no kin to me."

That panther was a spirited one. Suddenly, Tòngkǔ had the urge to strike a conversation.

Tòngkǔ's lips twitched upward. "My men are tidying up loose ends in the city."

The rugged cat's eyes pierced through Tòngkǔ. The glare felt different from the others; he had actually felt something. He had always been attracted to power, and he had a feeling that this panther had it.

"You mean they sold their own out? Let you in quietly? For what?" the panther interrogated, "Money? Power? Or did you just feed them some bullshit lies?"

Tòngkǔ nodded approvingly. This man was not as naïve as the rest of this city. He certainly knew the works. "All men have darkness in their hearts. It was not difficult getting inside."

The scarred panther snorted. "I see why you did this. You're insane."

Tòngkǔ spread his arms to the flames. The city, though far away, was a massive pillar of fire at this point. "Look at this, panther. Does it not please you? I will cleanse this world with pain, and in suffering, the world will be made anew."

The twisted prophet turned from the smoldering city to face the panther. "I sense you are no stranger to pain, brother."

The rough panther flinched slightly, back stiff and flexed. Tòngkǔ smiled in relish, and continued: "That strange scar on your eye. Who gave it to you?"

In a flash, he found himself at the end of a blade, pressed firmly against his neck. "You do good not to mention that again." the rugged panther snarled.

Mm. The panther was fast; Tòngkǔ had to give him that. But…

Tòngkǔ smiled apologetically and rose in paws in defeat. "Please excuse my insolence. I am but a humble priest looking to purify this twisted, crooked world."

* * *

**Mehtap**

The soft glow of the moonlight splashed her face in a gentle light. The wolf had been resting in a massive field of grass as she peered into the night sky with pensive thought. The night breeze nipped at her ears and flirted with her fur, leaving the flowers and grass around her swaying to the music of the wind. The soft scent of the sweet, dew-covered grass and the delicate aroma of the flowers teased her nose. The peace and quiet made her thoughts loud tonight.

* * *

**_"Mehtap, take Yeşim and leave! We'll stall him!"_**

* * *

Searching the constellations, Mehtap heard a soft gasp. It was soft, almost inaudible, but the gasp blasted volumes in her ears. Though short and guttural, it reached levels of emotion she had yet to feel in her life. Rising to her feet, she walked down the gentle slope of the cool field to meet a mass of scattered bodies on the field. They lay passed away, arrows carefully retrieved from their bodies, blood staining the innocent grass and flowers.

* * *

_**"Mother, Father….no, please, no!"**_

* * *

There was one survivor, an arrow in his chest, gasping for air. No, no he wasn't. He was gasping for finality, for an end. Mehtap closed her morbid thoughts away and knelt beside the bleeding, wheezing bandit before her. The wolf had spotted a bandit attack and fought to rescue the poor merchant. Neither faction lasted the battle, however.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." Mehtap spoke gently, grasping the hilt of the arrow, "But you can rest soon."

* * *

_**"Since…since Mom and Dad are gone now…we have to stick together, right Sis?"**_

* * *

Pulling the arrow out as painlessly and swiftly as she could, she waited for the bandit to bleed out. The arrow had been the only thing halting a quick, painless death. Now that it was out, the blood would flow, and he would pass. The figure continued gasping and heaving as the blood pooled beneath him, but raised his quaking paw as if reaching for something.

Mehtap held the bandit's paw. His gasps and pained wheezing grew fainter till he was no longer breathing.

She closed his open eyes for him. "Huzur içinde yatsın…" Mehtap murmured softly.

* * *

_**"You said we'd stick together! You lied! Mehtap, please don't leave me here! Mehtap! MEHTAP!"**_

* * *

Walking back to her previous spot, she settled down, but the feeling wasn't the same. The cool air was no longer comforting; it froze her to the very core. Grass and flowers sat still in deathly silence, afraid to even sway. Their aroma no longer sweetly taunted her nose; not even a faint scent left. The constellations abandoned her company, leaving the dark, moody clouds to angrily cover the vast sky. Mehtap sighed tiredly, looking for any sign of beauty left in the night.

Was this her punishment?

Her attention was suddenly caught by the moon. It shined brightly and its light comforted her. The light had never abandoned her, always watching over the wolf. It seems even the angry clouds couldn't hold the moon, the brilliant yet soft light proof of the moon's steadfastness. A sting of bitterness clouded her heart as she stared at her silent guardian.

"Is this my punishment?" Mehtap reached for the moon, extending her arm skyward as her back rested on the grass, "Do I deserve this?"

The moon was silent as it was beautiful. It shined brilliantly, able companions with all, even the sun. It was her namesake; she was named after the beautiful shining light of the night sky. It was so perfect, so innocent.

Mehtap suddenly felt disgusted with the sight before her and brought a paw to her eyes. She blocked the repulsive, pure, divine glow out of her sight. Ironically, a fitting passage came into mind. It was old, and her mother used to love scolding her with it.

"Ne ekersen onu biçersin." Mehtap half-smiled sadly, letting her reach to the moon fall back to the ground.

* * *

**Hei'an**

Dance was the hidden language of the soul.

If one could hear the whispers of the soul, then the rhythm of the heart will be heard.

And if the rhythm of the heart could be followed, then…

_Flight._

Hei'an spun swiftly, keeping precise balance on the one foot in the ground. The ribbons she held sliced through the air, and she took to the air again. She dazzled her audience with her graceful twists and turns, her intricate steps and leaps, and most of all, her dazzling smile.

When she dances, the audience is held captive. Her soft and gentle turns and twists are somehow complimented with fierce leaps and gravity-defying movement. She truly had taken the identity of an avian, soaring through the air.

There something beautiful about forfeiting her body to the mercy of the beat, about letting the flow of the music carry her body. She loved dancing, especially for the people. The hard workers of the city Wu Lang had been watching her preform and were having a great time. Hei'an was glad to dance for her people; anything to get the stress of everyday grind off their minds, even if it was only for a few moments.

Hei'an felt it was her responsibility: she was the honorable Young Lord, the heiress to her father's nobility. Her father was the noble and steward of the port city of Wu Lang, and it was her duty as his daughter to help in any way possible.

As she finished her dance routine, the end was met with a roar of applause and praise. As she stepped out of the square back to her home, she was met with a kneeling figure in her path.

"Ah! Natani!" Hei'an smiled as she recognized her vassal, "I'm glad to see you here!"

A handsome snow leopard, Natani was stoic, polite, and calm. His unique figure made it easy for her to spot him amongst any crowd. Yellow and blue heterochromia eyes and a unique scar on his eye made him look exotic and mysterious. No matter how many ladies came up to him to woo his heart, his eyes were only for his Lord and Master: Hei'an.

He was wearing his traditional deep-blue vest and black slacks, with one peculiar exception.

"Natani, I'm so glad you're wearing the scarf I gave you for your birthday!" Hei'an smiled happily as she reached him, "It's a nice change-of-pace from your usual clothes, huh?"

"If your Lordship desires me to wear it." Natani replied calmly, getting to his feet.

Hei'an sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her snout and closing her eyes. "Natani, I told you to stop being so cold around me!" Hei'an scolded, reaching up to fix the snow leopard's blue-and-black scarf, "You're my friend, not my servant."

Natani paused for a moment and attempted a weak, sheepish smile. "My apologies, Lady…Hei'an."

A smile graced her lips again. "Close enough!" Hei'an motioned to the palace up the city, "Let's go home."

Natani gave a curt nod and walked along beside her, staying close to her side. "Of course, Lady Hei'an."

As they took their walk to the palace, Hei'an could spot the village and city girls ogling her vassal. It slightly irked her, to see their wide eyes staring longingly at him. It was obvious Natani had spotted them long before Hei'an did, yet he refused to act, even going as far as to coldly disregard them.

"Why the long face, Natani?" Hei'an teased, poking her vassal's thick, muscular arm, "All these girls are swooning over you; why don't you say 'hi' to one of them?"

Natani calmly turned to his Master. "I live and breathe to serve you, Lady Hei'an. There are no others in my eyes but you."

Natani's beautiful heterochromia eyes captured her own. The deep blue in his eye was so comforting, yet it hid some semblance of sadness in them. The sharp yellow was the exact contrast, piercing through her with vicious intensity. Maybe it was only the colors of his eyes, but they made Hei'an dizzy from their beauty.

Turning to hide her torched blushing face, she quickly punched his arm. "Stop slacking! We've got to get home!"

With that, Hei'an quickly sprinted to the palace. Natani stopped for a moment in confusion, but sprinted to the palace as well, shaking off his muddled mind.

* * *

**Fei Su**

In her eyes, the world was a window.

She didn't mind. She would observe people; watch their small tendencies and habits as they walked by. To her, everything was distant, everything was a controlled observation. And it didn't bother her; no one could hurt her again if she never got close. They might as well be pictures, pieces to her game, or a play.

Fei Su sat on the roof of a bathhouse, watching the busy streets full of colorful people, intricate merchants, and strange foreigners. The sweet smell of soaps from the bathhouse beneath her was lifted to her nose by the wind, as the lights of homes and buildings illuminated the city.

Fei Su looked up at the clouds with disinterest. Dark clouds have shielded the stars tonight. What a pity. Fei Su always looked forward to gazing at the night sky. But the people down in the streets would have to. The street lights would have to be her stars tonight.

"Hey! Get back here, you little punk!"

"Catch that thief!"

Fei Su watched with mild interest as she came across the sight of a small wolf bulleting past people to avoid two men. The young girl was clutching a loaf of bread and looked desperate. It appears to be the starving girl is homeless, and she was hungry. The sight awoke ancient feelings in her heart.

For the first time since she came here, she got involved. For once, she wasn't the one watching through the window.

Leaping off the roof, Fei Su twirled in the air before landing on one of the merchants. He collapsed from the sudden impact and hit the ground hard. She quickly turned and sent a high kick to the other's head, effectively rendering him unconscious. She stood up leisurely and glanced back at the girl.

To her utter surprise, the homeless little wolf hadn't run off. In fact, the little girl was staring at Fei Su in total awe and doting respect. Fei Su merely turned to return to where she had rested previously. As she turned to go, the girl's voice rang out.

"Thank you!"

The child's sweet, light voice almost gave Fei Su's ears cavities. She didn't particularly care for children, but she guessed that the child could be an exception.

Fei Su turned her head to meet the wolf's gaze. "Next time, don't just grab something and run. Slip by casually, and always grab something light. That was stupid and dangerous; only steal what you know you're capable of."

The young girl looked disheartened for a moment, but perked up with a determined fire in her eyes. "Yes ma'am! I promise I won't be so stupid next time!"

Fei Su's gaze softened as she stared at the girl for a moment. Then she leaped up a small building to scale up to a larger one. She melted into the shadows and climbed more buildings until she was back at her resting place.

Fei Su took on the role of an observer once again as she watched the child slip into a large alleyway. It seemed that the young girl wasn't stealing for her own stomach. In the alleyway lay two children, about the young girl's age, eagerly reaching for the loaf of bread.

The young child excitedly told them about her escapade, and Fei Su's own intervention to help the girl. She made excited sound effects and exaggerated motions, flailing wildly in an attempt to describe how Fei Su had taken care of the merchants. Her companions looked on in amusement as they feasted on the loaf, saving a large portion for their storyteller.

As the girl jumped up and down, a generous bag of Yuan (Chinese currency) fell from her robe pocket. Amazed, the children huddled around it, eyes wide and wondering. Suddenly, the young girl hesitantly pocketed the money, ignoring the laughter to her friends. The two linked hands and leapt up and down, hollering with excitement.

The young girl however, sprinted out the alley with the money, looking carefully for Fei Su. Her eyes narrowed, she combed the building tops for her savior. Fei Su watched for a moment, then slinked away to a darker side of the roof. She didn't really want to deal with the child's bubbly happiness and gratitude for slipping her some coins. Being a hero wasn't really her style.

Almost as if she was being punished, the rooftop besides her's explodes into a cloud of dust and splinters.

Fei Su was rolling from the impact, ears ringing. Faint noises of screaming and more cannon fire were muffled by the white noise. Buildings and homes were shattered indiscriminately by a rainfall of cannon fire. Dazedly, Fei Su looked to the sky, looking at the red streaks arcing in the sky.

It turns out she didn't need the stars tonight; the cannonballs fired lit the sky with bright red dots. Quickly gathering her senses, Fei Su leaped from her building just quick enough to avoid being blasted into pieces by an incoming cannonball. The impact left her leap severely impaired, and the Corsac fox hit the ground hard.

In severe pain, Fei Su gasped, introducing a fresh new wave of pain. It appeared that she had broken some ribs, maybe even dislocated her shoulder. Snarling at her air-headedness, she made an attempt to get up, only failing miserably instead. Landing back into the ground, a pair of small paws helped her back up.

It was the child she had helped.

The young girl appeared to be unafraid, contrary to her sobbing friends. She had an urgent look in her eyes as she stared into Fei Su's.

"I knew you had to be here somewhere." the child said confidently, "Let's run, before we get hit by one of those sparkly balls!...Can we stay with you?"

Fei Su groaned in exasperation. Oh, the irony. She wasn't very fond of children, but she may as well let them tag along with her.

"What's your name?" Fei Su said through her teeth, quickly limping to a secret spot she knew of.

The young wolf child stared into her orbs yet again. The young wolf had startling jade green eyes and snow white fur. She was a pretty thing; Fei Su wondered what led her life to become like this for one so beautiful as her. The young child took her hand, and with that surprise, Fei Su felt a bizarre warming sensation within her.

"My name's Yeşim."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun.

Any comments or questions, just send a review my way and I'll try my best to answer. Unless you're a guest, then I don't know how to help you.

**MY PM BOX IS ONLY FOR PROPOSITIONS, IMPORTANT STUFFS, AND RESPONSES TO ME ONLY. ASK QUESTIONS THE NORMAL WAY.**


	3. What If We All Die Young?

**A/N: **I updated as fast as I could because of all the positive feedback. Want more faster? Reviews would help….also some constructive criticism. I take writing about talking, cartoon, Kung Fu animals seriously. I do not own KFP, or _Worth Dying For_ by _Rise Against_.

You curious about the chapter titles? Search the songs that I put in my A/N.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**What If We All Die Young?**

"_**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." **_**– Aristotle Onassis**

* * *

**Hei'an & Natani**

A rough paw muffled her screams and woke her.

Hei'an had been sleeping when Natani had woken her.

Her muffled voice barely came out. "Natani?"

The snow leopard's yellow eye pierced into the dark, and his hand was uncharacteristically callous around her lips. His eyes wandered around the dark as he silently put a finger to his lips. A pregnant pause went by without any movement or sound. Natani slowly took his paw away from her lips and helped her get out of bed as silently as possible.

"Natani, what th-" a scream interrupted her halfway through her question, a bloodcurdling screech of pain.

The screech's source was distant, yet it rang out sharp. It was soon drowned out by cannon fire and more screams.

Before her own scream could escape her lips, Natani quickly put a paw back over her mouth, shaking his head gravely. Where there intruders out there? Suddenly, stray cannon fire whizzed by her paper window beside the wall, illuminating the room. There was a dead body in the corner of the room, a shrouded body with a bamboo hat and dark silk mask.

Hei'an slowly fought the vomit back down her throat. The assassin's body was cleaved through like he was a piece of tofu. Hei'an looked at Natani questioningly, eyes wide and clearly betraying fear. Natani looked at her silently before understanding her silent question, and then looked away. Her question had been clear in her eyes: _Did you do this? _Natani avoided her eyes by looking away.

Slowly, Natani inspected the room, and even went as far as to check outside it. He quickly pulled his head back and faced Hei'an.

"My Lady, it's already too late. Assassins have breached the city in search for you and your father." Natani urgently whispered, "They are looking for you as we speak, and they will discover us soon."

Hei'an was confused and scared. She vividly remembered dancing for the citizens of Wu Lang only hours ago. How could this have happened so fast?

"A—are the people safe?" Hei'an asked weakly, feeling faint from seeing so much blood.

Natani looked away. "I've already sent men to assist in the evacuation and combat the men terrorizing the city."

Hei'an gently cupped his cheek. "But you didn't answer my question." she spoke softly.

"There's no time to worry about—" Natani paused before shoving Hei'an down and got low, "—Stay down."

Natani quickly crept to the door, listening hard. Hei'an could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she held her breath. The paper door slid open silently, and a dark figure slowly crept into the room. In a flash, Natani flew from his refuge in the shadow, pinning the figure against the floor.

After a brief struggle, Hei'an could clearly see Natani had the upper-hand. Her vassal had the assassin pinned with one arm with his knife in the other's throat. Natani's sword lay sheathed at his hip. In a strange, detached thought, Hei'an always wondered why she had never seen her vassal use his sword before. The katana was strikingly beautiful, with an intricate hilt and handle; even its sheath was detailed and handsome.

Natani let a low growl rumble in his chest. "Who sent you? If you refuse to answer, I swear I will—"

Another cannonball went by, lighting the room temporarily in a sea of flare-red. Hei'an looked on in confusion; the man pinned by Natani looked nothing like the dead assassin in the corner of her room. The man was a grey wolf, donned in midnight grey pants and dark vest. If anything, he looked as if he was a foreigner.

"Ich bin nicht dein Feind! Ich bin nicht dein Feind!" the wolf whispered frantically.

"Sind Sie aus Deutschland?" he interrogated in a soft undertone.

"Ja." the wolf said gravely, "Weißt du meine Muttersprache?"

"Nur ein wenig." Natani admitted.

"Ich bin hier, um zu helfen." the wolf gulped nervously, staring at the gleaming blade of Natani's knife.

Hei'an sent an enquiring look his way, still down on the floor in the shadows. Natani got up slowly, hesitantly helping the wolf up. Hei'an got up as well, eyeing the wolf warily.

"Können Sie Chinesisch sprechen?" Natani spoke again, sheathing his knife.

"I can." the wolf replied with a sigh of relief, "My name's Nako. I'm from Deutschla—no…Germany in your language."

"What was that all about?" Hei'an asked innocently, tilting her head in confusion.

"He was sent here to help us. My Lady, it is best if we go now." Natani urged.

Nako slowly sniffed the air. "I smell blood." he whispered.

Hei'an motioned to the dead body. The body's blood had been dry for quite some time, however.

Nako shook his head. "I can smell fresh blood, almost like—" Nako quickly lunged for Hei'an and Natani, "Get down!"

Arrows ripped through the paper door and peppered the wall. Hei'an screamed in terror as Natani grunted in pain.

"Natani, you're hurt!" Hei'an cried out, holding the snow leopard tightly against her.

Nako had narrowly avoided the arrows, and have saved Hei'an and Natani's lives. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled out dual Kodachi blades, getting into a defensive stance. Black robed assassins stepped forward, brandishing their blades.

"Wer hat dich geschickt!? Who sent you!?" Nako shouted at the figures past the mangled paper door.

Nako's question went unanswered. The silent figures came menacingly closer, the steel of their blades gleaming in the dark. Nako let out a fierce snarl, pulling back his lips and displaying his sharp teeth. The figures halted in their advance, waiting for Nako to rush them.

Hei'an was scared, confused, and exhausted at the same time. Her mind raced for a solution; it was either fight or flight. She wasn't questioning Nako's ability to fight; it was how long he would last until they got him. He was clearly outnumbered and willing to fight to the death.

She could not let that happen. She would not have another death on her hands. Her eyes raked the room for a solution when she came across the window to their left. Then a crazy idea flashed in her head.

A faint melody resonated through her head, spurring her body into action and abandoning fear.

Hei'an took a moment to contemplate if she was going insane or not.

**_Dance was the hidden language of the soul._**

"Grab Natani and cover me!" Hei'an sprinted to the window, feeling arrows and throwing knives graze her fur and narrowly miss.

Nako followed shortly after her, holding Natani and sprinting for his life. How an arrow hadn't hit them yet, she had no clue.

**_If one could hear the whispers of the soul, then the rhythm of the heart will be heard_.**

Her melody in her head began to shift and transform into a savage primal beat. The beat pounded in her chest, making her sweat and breath harshly. It refused to softly resonate in the back of her head, and instead, roared into her ear.

She was almost there. A sharp sting pierced her calf, yet she refused to stop. The beat became hectic, wild. The savagery of the beat surprised her, yet made her confident, almost daring. Her breathing became erratic, uncontrollable.

**_And if the rhythm of the heart could be followed, then… _**

Hei'an felt as if she was watching herself move. The primordial, thundering beat inside of her yearned to burst out of her chest, and so she released it. With a wild holler, Hei'an confronted her fears and swiftly placed a foot on the window sill. Before her insane descent, she heard the faint echo the melody, a faint whisper of it, hiding behind the wild beat in her heart.

**_Flight._**

And then she leapt into the air, melody amplified until it was pounding in her heart, ready to plummet to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Super short chapter. I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I love you. Po & Friends coming soon. I'm just taking things slowly.

* * *

**Protagonists, excluding the previous Heroes of China cast. Antagonists, extra protagonists and others are coming soon.**

**Feng – **The "badass" of the group. Middle-aged panther that has scars covering his body. He's a tough fighter and a veteran in combat, leadership, and panic situations. He'll be the guy that will make the decisions, choices, and actions that are hard for ordinary people to take. Stoic, short-tempered, foul mouthed, and rough, Feng can sometimes show a rare gentle side.

**Mehtap – **A beautiful snow white wolf with a history of violence. Mehtap is gentle, soft-hearted, compassionate, and just overall a nice person. She speaks softly, walks softly, and feels softly. But if she's angered…soft is the furthest thing she can be.

**Hei'an – **The beautiful young leopard lord of the port city Wu Lang. Smart, compassionate, and friendly, Hei'an makes up for in fighting ability with her heart dance/singing ability, and beauty. A fighter for the people, there are few who can match her loyalty to the people of China.

**Natani – **A mysterious, exotic snow leopard, Natani is quiet and reserved. His unmatched and complete loyalty to his Lady Hei'an is famous across Wu Lang. But he has a dark past he'd rather not get into. And to complete his air of mystique, his beautiful, unexploited sword gleams sinisterly in the dark…

**Nako – **Nako is a German grey wolf sent as a rogue agent to protect the young Lord of Wu Lang. A level-headed individual, Nako is no stranger to combat situations. Where others panic and lose their temper, Nako is logical and sharp. Where others see 1 to 2 paths or choices, Nako sees 4 to 5.

**Fei Su – **Corsac fox used to the rough life on the streets. Untrusting, distant, silent and soft-spoken, Fei Su can easily be seen as cold or apathetic. But no matter hard she tries to hide it, Fei Su has a golden heart unrivaled by most. Past her cold exterior lies a compassionate friend.

**Shi – **A Korean Buddhist monk, this mountain cat is unique. Shi claims to be a traveling Buddhist monk with no other purpose and little fighting prowess, but his eyes and the atmosphere he emits tells a different story. Shi often acts as a goofball and tries to play the Fool, but moments reveal something else entirely. How shady…

**Xue - **A pacifist at heart, Xue is an albino panther. A gentle and sweet person, Xue enjoys nature, stargazing, reading, and singing. His kindness and compassion can get him into some trouble with the enemy at times. Never the one to enjoy fighting, Xue tends to be the practical one, healing wounds, staying back, and so forth. But when push comes to shove, Xue is as deadly as anyone else in the group.


	4. This Blurred Out New World

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, guys. School, social life, and sport practice beckons. If you want, you may take a cookie out of the Awesome Reader's jar. It's chocolate chip.

Please review. I work hard for you guys to enjoy this fanfic. 5 seconds won't really waste your time. Thank you so very much!

I do not _Kung Fu Panda_, or _No Pain, No Game_ by _Nano_.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**This Blurred Out New World**

"_**The game has only just begun."**_** - Nano**

* * *

**Fei Su **

"We're almost there…" Yeşim panted through fire in her lungs and lead in her legs.

Fei Su grit her teeth as she silently walked beside the young wolf and her two companions. She was positive that she as least bruised a rib, maybe two. They were in the forests that surrounded the west side of the port city of Wu Lang. Fei Su tried not to look behind her as the burning lights of cannon fire and embers glowed behind her.

Yeşim had tried to help support Fei Su as they were walking, but she refused any sort of help. All attempts of conversation were ignored, or worse, shot down instantly.

"It's right here!" Yeşim groaned with fatigue.

Wearily stepping past wooden gates that were open, they shuffled their feet with fatigue and collapsed against the frame of the gate. Resting their weight on the cedar, smoky-smelling gate, Yeşim waited for something. With the light that the raging fires that terrorized the city behind them, Fei Su could clearly see her surroundings past the inky black night.

The Buddhist temple was small, humble. There were small gentle plants in the gardens past the open gate, leading to wooden oriental houses, complete with paper doors and polished wooden floors. A figure stepped out into the distance, shadows of the night masking its face.

"Thieves wouldn't be as loud as you two are." the figure stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, "But then again, stranger things have happened tonight."

Donning yellow shaolin robes, the mountain cat had a sagely smile on his face. His arms were tucked into the pockets of his robe, folded out in front of him.

Fei Su narrowed her eyes viciously. Something about him was severely wrong. Her intuition told her to stay away from him. Far away.

"Come on inside. The weather tonight is particularly dangerous." the monk spoke cynically, holding Yeşim's paw and leading her inside.

Yeşim looked back, as if asking if she was coming.

Fei Su stayed put exactly where she was, holding her shoulder. "What are you?" she asked softly, glaring daggers at the monk.

Lights and cannon fire flickered in her eyes. The stench of gunpowder and bath house soaps clogged her nose. The pain in her shoulder and side was slowly being ebbed away with the numbness that was unconsciousness. After that dangerous stunt on the roof, she felt like a bird. A bird with a clipped wing.

"I'm a monk," the mountain cat turned, letting go of Yeşim's paw, "My name is Shi."

"I said. What. Are. You."

Shi's smile never faltered once. "I'm just a humble monk, nothing more, nothing less."

"You feel like water." Fei Su whispered, pain throbbing in her shoulder and side.

Shi took the comparison in for a moment.

"Oh? Water?" Shi tilted his head sideways and gave an amused smile.

Shi raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. The silence was deafening, and the tension in the air was thick.

Fei Su spent many years observing. She observed from afar, in her own little world, to avoid hurt and contact. Everyone was a faint image in a mirror to her, her own little picture, pieces to her game. But this monk was different. He was not a part of her picture, a piece to her game. And that was frightening.

Fei Su's eyes drooped in pain. "A stretch of water, so quiet and still, men dying of thirst wouldn't disturb it. And when you peer into the water to observe, to see what's in there, all you see is your own reflection."

Shi stood silently, ignoring the concerned and questioning look from Yeşim. There was no mocking smile on his face any longer, only complete attention to the Corsac fox in front of him.

"But that's what makes my skin crawl. It feels like there's no one there…" Fei Su whispered, dropping to a knee, leaning slightly forward.

She hit the ground with her eyes rolled up, sweat clear on her brow, shoulder twisted in an awkward way. Yeşim and her two friends quickly ran to her side. They attempted to help her up, to try and wake her. She lay as limp in their arms, closing her eyes softly as her breathes became more ragged.

"_But…something tells me…there is…a monster…hiding in that silent…stretch of…water…_" Fei Su managed to mumble aloud before losing her conscious completely.

Shi couldn't help but break a smile.

* * *

Fei Su woke with a gasp, eyes shooting open in the light of the morning. She took a moment to soak in her surroundings, to feel the soft silk and cotton of the blankets and sheets of her makeshift bed, to adjust her eyes to the sunlight.

"She lives." an amused voice dryly commented, irking her.

Slowly sitting up, minding her side and shoulder, she looked to her left. It was the mysterious monk who made her skin crawl, who felt like water. She decided she didn't like this new person who had helped her. She wasn't very comfortable with knowing she wasn't herself these past few hours.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Shi was in his lotus position, sitting calmly by the door with one curious eye opened.

Fei Su squinted her eyes in contempt at the monk before her. This man who felt like water, whose eyes were mirrors. Dealing with this man would come later, however.

Rolling her left shoulder gingerly, Fei Su found she could actually rotate her arm in a full circle once again, before the red stars flew into buildings and splinters tore up into the air.

"You shoulder was dislocated, so I took the liberty of popping it back it."

Both of his eyes were open now. So he was getting serious. Better late than never.

Fei Su was ready to lift herself up and leave, but the troublesome monk stopped her yet again.

"Rest. The bandits seemed to have left, and you're weak." Shi scolded gently, while getting up to pet a sleeping Yeşim fondly, "Being injured and being hurt are two completely separate things. Don't be stupid."

Fei Su found herself settling back down. The monk had a point. Her shoulder still felt a little tender, and her side still held the roaring fire that is pain. Wincing slightly, Fei Su allowed a rare moment of weakness to show. The sharp monk caught the slight expression, and held it to attention. He stepped out of the room for a moment, only to return with tea and kettle on a tray.

Setting it down on the floor beside her, the mountain cat went back into his Buddhist lotus position, ears twitching as he basked leisurely in the sunlight. "Drink. It's green tea mixed with ginseng and honey."

Fei Su blinked in grudging thanks. She took the clay cup in her palms, feeling the gradual warmth of the tea seep through the cup into her paws. Taking a mild sip, she was pleasantly surprised with the hot beverage.

The tea was light, not too strong, yet concentrated enough to taste it thoroughly. The ginseng wasn't overpowering and the honey helped candy the green tea. But there was a familiar subtle taste in the tea, holding her attention with the brew.

"…Lemon." Fei Su muttered through her cup, still placed on her lips.

Shi's left ear fluttered minutely, as he unhurriedly opened one eye. He slightly cocked his head to indicate he was waiting for her to explain.

"You forgot to mention lemon." She took another sip, savoring the underlying zest of the yellow fruit.

The tea felt warm. And warm was good. When was the last time she had something warm and homemade? The tea soothed her throat and helped make the pain go away. The tea helped her adjust to her surroundings.

"So, am I still water, or have you warmed up to me?" Shi said leisurely, flopping to the ground from his position to lazily stretch.

Fei Su took a moment to think about what he had said. She looked down at him purring in pleasure as he extended his arms and legs whilst on the floor. His eyes closed in comfort, an impish smile on his face. She didn't know what exactly gave off the vibe that this man shouldn't be trusted, or even near with, but—

"Take a painting, it might last longer." Shi was now lying on the ground, elbows on the wooden floor with his hand supporting his face.

Was this really a monk, a follower of the Way? The smile on his face was a jovial, playful one. Quite opposite from the deep scowl adorned on her face. Fei Su had somehow found enough facial muscles to narrow her eyes even more. This man was confusing, annoying, lifesaving, and dangerous, all at the same time. If anything, she should be leaving by now.

She stood from her futon on the floor. As she rose up, stars and lights blitzed her sight in a flurry of punishing assortments. She took a moment to weakly take a step in a futile attempt to save her dignity before crashing back down. Shi was there to catch her in a blink of an eye.

"Something wrong, princess?" Shi muttered softly, breath tickling her whiskers and lips.

He had her wrapped around in his arms, supporting her with the weight of his body. Enough for her to feel his warmth, his lithe muscles, and his stare. He gazed seriously into her eyes, lips dangerously close to her's. His breath smelled of honey, tea, and lemons. Probably just like hers.

She had a cute little snarl on her face. Unfortunately, beauty was one of her strong suites, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She pushed firmly away from his chest, away from those lips that smelled of honey and lemons.

She managed to get him off her much easier than she anticipated. When pushed, he gently let go, almost as if sliding across her body like a stream of water. He laughed softly, gently as if meaning no harm, and went to wake up the children.

Fei Su tried to burn away the physical memory of his arms around her waist. Staring out into the front yard, she could see bonsai bushes, oak trees, and various flowers and plants. A little stream bubbling happily near the edges of the dirt, keeping the plants well-fed.

Honestly, what kind of monk was he? Flirtatious, dangerous, lazy, considerate, happy, and lips of honey and lemon. She knew there was even more to this monk than she had thought.

* * *

**Po**

Festive music was thick in the air as Po took in strange sights and smells. He looked around slowly in fascinated awe as drummers beat their instruments and musicians struck a melody. Fireworks were popped into the sky, setting a bright, shining imprint. The crowd cheering, drums beating, and music played rang into Po's ears in a hectic storm.

Po couldn't help but be reminded of the day he was chosen as Dragon Warrior. The festive mood was certainly familiar, but the gathering of ten times more people and twice as much of a spectacle certainly had Po feeling like there were butterflies in his stomach.

He was, after all, an honored guest for the inauguration of the new Emperor of China.

Twiddling his thumbs nervously, Po looked around, waiting for the ceremony to start. Suddenly, a light paw came to press down on his hands gently, stopping his incessant thumb-fidgeting. To his right, a calm, stoic Master Tigress gently shook her head. Po chuckled sheepishly and sat up even straighter than before.

Manners were key here. But Po couldn't help himself to break that rule as Tigress looked away. As soon as those beautiful scarlet eyes were turned away, distracted by the crowd, Po lost all bearing as to where he was. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. A strong lump formed in his flabby throat, keeping his voice and breath.

It's just that she was so _beautiful_. Usual training attire forgotten, the stunning Master Tigress was forced to wear something more tasteful, a silver, elegant vest that was more snug around her curves, accentuating her body. With sleek black silk pants, Tigress still held the authority of a fearless warrior with the gentle mannerisms of a respected, well-mannered figure.

Po sighed. He knew he would never be able to love her, especially after what had happened in Gongmen. If anything, their relationship had been…strained after that awkward, beautiful, spur-of-the-moment hug. Since that incident, that paw touch earlier was the closest they got to touching each other…in a strictly friendly way.

"Po, it is vital that you remain on your best behavior today."

Po looked to his left. There, sitting beside him, was his master and teacher, the Grandmaster Shifu. The old red panda had placed an intricate head-piece placed on his crown, and worn beautiful silver robes that had matched his daughter's. Being a stickler for tradition and rules, Po knew just how much being good today meant to his mentor. The lump in his throat was gone, and with it, his regular heartbeat and voice returned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Po replied, attempting to soothe his master, "Just take it easy."

Looking back into the mass of people, Po was soon lost again in the celebratory atmosphere.

* * *

**Ton**

Hold your head against the ground and you can feel its heartbeat, his mother would tell him. Stay silent and listen closely, love, and the Earth will speak to you; reveal its heart to you. Ton had learned that the land provided for his family, had given them all they want and what they would ever need.

He had first heard it there, under the watchful, wise gaze of his mother in the fields, silent with eager fascination. Be quiet she would say, be still. And when he was still, when he was utterly silent, he could hear it. Soft, hidden drums that were the tell-tale heart of Mother Nature softly caressed his senses.

Ton had never forgotten the heartbeat the earth had revealed to him. It was his mother's last gift. Even when his village was burned into the ground, the blood of friends and family drowning the soil beneath him, Ton never forgot the music of Mother Nature. What She revealed to him could never be re-forged, or forgotten. But years had passed since he had heard his beloved mother's last gift.

But when the string was pulled back, bow quivering from the strain, Ton had heard it. For years, Ton had searched the ground for the beat again, some semblance of the Earth's heart. He could hear the faint pitter-patter, the quiet yet powerful beating of Her heart. It was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time, exhilarating but painful. He knew it was the girl that had caused the Earth to awaken for the first time in years.

Aiming carefully, Ton knew he had only one chance. As the melanistic leopard ran, albeit gracefully dodging, she was an easy target. He had to be careful. Watching her newly-found German comrade behind her holding a servant, he held his breath. The Mother's heartbeat and his own melded, a faint echo of his wild heart barely keeping up with Her's.

Waiting, he saw his chance. An arrow unleashed from the cloaked man beside him, aimed straight for the young lord's hip. A lethal shot if it had hit. But the arrow he set loose was no kill-shot, but one of life. As the head of his arrow collided into the arrow of his "comrade", the potentially fatal shot had been led astray from the impact of his own arrow.

He watched with glowing relief as the black leopard and her companions jumped out the window, off the tower. Though the height was immensely high, he knew she would not die. Because he could knew. She was one with the heartbeat, the music of Mother Nature. He could tell from her stride, the way she dodged and ran smoothly and gracefully.

"Why?" came a quiet whisper, the cold steel of a blade on his neck.

Ton didn't really have an answer. The black sea around him parted, blades pointing at him from all sides. Despite the fact he was probably going to die soon, Ton was _relieved_. He felt it. The gift his mother had passed him, the knowledge of his forefathers, the whispers of the Earth. Flashes of fields and crops and his mother passed by, accompanied with blood and fear. His life flashed in his eyes.

"The Earth spoke for her." Ton simply said, dropping his bow and arrows.

"Fool." the black sea of assassins spoke, "Do you realize what you did?"

To Ton, this was an easy answer. "I did what I was born to do."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaannnddd...I'm back! Did you rascals miss me? I know I sure missed you guys! I'll be sure to update soon. Please review!


End file.
